


Day 7: Cold Weather Sucks

by JudeMathis



Series: 12 Days of VLD Whumpmas [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allergic reaction, Allergies, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Asthma, College, Day 7, Hospitals, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Whump, caretaker shiro, vldwhumpmas2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day Seven: Allergic ReactionSheith - Asthma, triggered cold weather. College AU





	Day 7: Cold Weather Sucks

**Keith’s pov**

I gave a groaned in annoyance at the sound of my alarm going off which was telling me to get up for the day, I knew that Shiro would already be gone though since he had to go to work today. I only had an online class and some homework to do for today, but there was also that I had to get to which lucky enough didn’t start until two. I grabbed my phone first seeing a message from Shiro 

_ “Hey babe, hope you have a good day today. I’ll be back around five with our favorite food. I wanted to let you know that it’s pretty cold outside so make sure to bring your inhaler and wear something to keep you from breathing in any cold air. Let me know if you need anything okay?  _ _   
_ _ \- Shiro.”  _

I smiled lightly at the message before sending him a quick message back then moved to get ready for the day. I made sure that everything was packed including my inhaler and something warm to cover my face, following Shiro’s warning. I didn’t want to have another asthma attack as the last one wasn’t fun at all since it put me in the hospital for about two days until my breathing was better. It was not a fun experience and Shiro was very concerned even after the doctor reassured him that I was going to be okay, I just needed to rest for a few days which meant that no going to classes and taking the breathing treatments to help myself recover. It was hard and Shiro kept a close eye on me while I rested over those few days, I knew that he just wanted to make sure that I was okay even if it felt a bit much sometimes. It was just one of the many ways that Shiro shows he cares and it’s something that I don’t want to change about him, I like Shiro the way that he is though. He’s perfect the way that he is. I soon pulled out my computer before working on finishing my assignment for my online class and getting some other homework out of the way. It was going to be a pretty easy day though as the main thing that I had to worry about was my asthma to avoid from having another attack. I blame the cold weather though since it had been pretty bad lately and was why my asthma had been acting up a lot lately. I wasn’t trying to worry him, but with how bad the cold weather has been lately that has made it difficult. I had to be really careful when I was outside as the both of us were carrying two inhalers around since an attack could happen at any moment, we were doing everything possible to avoid from that happening again, I just don’t want to end up in the hospital once again. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Once it got close for my next class, I left our apartment after placing the scarf around my nose and mouth to avoid from breathing in the cold air. I made sure that I had everything plus the two inhalers before heading out to my car to get to the college which wasn’t very far at least. It wasn’t going to take me that long to get there, but I needed to get there before the door to the room would close or I wouldn’t be allowed into the classroom. I parked my car into a random parking spot, moving to head inside to sit in my class for about a good hour and a half which would be listening to another lecture and whatever other information my instructor was going to give. The rest of the class period would be working on the projects for the upcoming art gallery that the college held every year. I had a few ideas for it as there were a few different pieces that I was going to put in the gallery besides the work that I need to get done for my astrophysics class. It was normal for me to be pretty busy with my classes though since I decided to be a double major because of where my interests lie plus I had the skills of being a pretty good artist. There was still much I needed to learn though before I would have the chance to become a full-fledged artist and the hope that people would like my art. 

I fixed the scarf over my face to avoid from breathing in the cold air making the short walk to the building where my class would be. I hid myself behind the scarf the best that I could to keep it from falling off since that wouldn’t help with avoiding from having another attack, it was the last thing that I needed to do in front of my professor and classmates. I let out a small sigh after entering the building before taking the scarf off pressing the button on the elevator to take me up the stairs to the upper floor. I rubbed my hands together a bit to help them warm up for a few minutes before putting them in the pockets of my jackets, waiting for the elevator to come to a stop. I just hope that my class won’t be too boring like it was last time since the professor lectured over a chapter that was pretty easy for me, at least I didn’t fall asleep during it like a few of the other students have. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was about ten minutes into the class when it started to feel like it was getting harder to breath, there was also that familiar feeling of tightness that I had felt many times before. I rested my hand against my chest before moving to dig out my inhaler since I was starting to wheeze a bit. My asthma was acting up for some reason even though I did what I could to avoid from breathing in that cold air, the scarf must have failed to work since it was a bit hard for me to get an actual breath. I placed the inhaler into my mouth before pressing down on it a few times, waiting to see if it would help clear up my breathing but it never came. It was getting harder to breathe before I felt a hand resting on my back and the inhaler going into my mouth once more. Voices spoke around me, but I couldn’t really focus on what was being said. I caught a few words though while someone was trying to help me breathe properly again 

“Nurse... Ambulance... Call Shiro... It’s okay... Stay calm, Keith...” 

Everything was just a blur after that as it was hard to focus on anything before something was placed over my face and it felt like I was laying on something. My surroundings just faded away after that, unknown on what was actually happening as it felt like my body was still yelling at me to breathe. 

**Shiro’s pov**

I had been called by Pidge and then the hospital where Keith had been brought to because of him having a pretty bad asthma attack. I was worried though since I knew how his asthma can be when it affects his breathing, I drove to the hospital as fast as I could though since I wanted to be by his side. I just hoped that he was going to be okay though as the nurse did reassure me that he was stable. I parked the car as quickly as possible before moving to go inside, approaching the front desk to talk to one of the nurses. Nurse Reid who has been there each time Keith has had a bad asthma attack gave me a reassuring smile while grabbing ahold of his file 

“I’ll bring you to Keith’s room, Shiro. He’s going to be okay, he’s already stable and his breathing is improving. Dr. Stafford will be in there in a few minutes to talk to you.” 

I nodded, relieved to hear that Keith was stable, but I was still worried for him since he most likely wasn’t awake at the moment 

“Is he awake?” 

She shook her head, leading me down the hallway toward the room that Keith was resting in 

“He hasn’t woken up yet, he’s going to sleep for a few hours. We want him to rest for as long as possible, Keith needs to take it easy for a few days.” 

I knew that I would make sure that Keith would rest once he was able to go home which hopefully would be tomorrow. It didn’t take us long to arrive at the room as my eyes landed on Keith’s still form seeing the oxygen mask that was resting against his face, he was sleeping though as I could tell that it wasn’t a struggle for him to breathe. I took ahold of his hand, placing a kiss on his forehead 

“I’m right here, Keith. You’re going to be okay.” 

I sat next to him keeping ahold of his hand before Dr. Stafford appeared giving me a small smile 

“Hello Shiro, sorry to have met like this once again. Keith is going to be okay though, we were able to get his breathing back to normal. I’m going to increase his inhaler dosage since it’s been so bad lately, his oxygen levels were lower than the last time when he came in. I want him to get some proper rest for about three, maybe four days to give him plenty of time to recover from this attack.” 

I thanked Dr. Stafford as relief washed over me, feeling a lot better about the recent attack that Keith had. I placed another kiss on his forehead after we were left alone before leaning back in the chair, I was going to sit here and wait until Keith woke up though since I didn’t want to leave him alone. I ran my fingers through his hair gently like I normally do when he is in a vulnerable state like this since it is the one thing that makes Keith feel better even when he is miserable. 

**Keith’s pov**

My eyes felt heavy as it felt like there was something resting over my face, but it was hard to tell what. A cold rush of air was flowing over my face while my senses were slowly waking up. Warmth was wrapped around my hand like someone was holding it for dear life. My eyes flickered open as I moved to get the object that was causing the cold rush of air off of my face, but a hand stopped me from removing it 

“No Keith, keep it on. It’s helping with your breathing, I’ll get the doctor to see if you can take it off.” 

I gave a small nod before Dr. Stafford came into the room after Shiro called for him to come, he looked me over and checked my breathing to see if the oxygen mask could be removed or not. A small smile graced his lips for a moment 

“All right Keith, I’m going to remove the mask. Your oxygen levels are back to normal, I’m going to keep you overnight though before sending you home tomorrow. It’s just to make sure that you don’t have another attack.” 

An annoyed look crossed over my face, but I knew that I had to stay here until I was allowed to go home. I really don’t want to, but I don’t have any choice in the manner because of how bad my asthma has been lately. Shiro rested his forehead against mine after the oxygen mask was removed giving me that famous smile of his 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that you won’t get too bored. I brought a few things for you to pass the time and tomorrow I’ll make your favorite comfort food when we get home.” 


End file.
